mi vida esta llena de titanes
by yarytax
Summary: Comienza como Levi y eren se conocieron desde otra perspectiva claro esta, ahora las cosas son mas difíciles cuando luego de todo vez que tu familia se va destruyendo por tu culpa pero aun así tienes que seguir y recuperara de nuevo como el sargento que alguna vez fue el hombre mas fuerte de toda la humanidad
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola minna-san! :D Soy nueva en este ámbito de los fanfics, este sería mi primer fic yaoi, no sean tan duros, ¿ne? :'3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no pertenecen, estos son absolutamente de Hajime Isayama. **

**Aclaraciones****: Intentaré subir un cap. por semana ya que la fucking escuela sólo eso me permite ): **

**Este es un fic Riren. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sangre, muerte, gente comida, gritos, llantos, alaridos de terror, terror...eso era a lo que se había acostumbrado Levi, su rostro que alguna vez fue tan expresivo como el de los demás ahora permanece completamente serio mientras mira a los reclusos llegar, nuevos y algunos sin experiencia o con talento nato, y algunos que le impresionó demasiado era que se podían convertir en titán, grande fue su asombro que claro jamás demostró, sólo dejo su rostro tan sereno como siempre.

Cómo había llegado allí en primer lugar, cómo era que se había transformado en Levi el soldado más fuerte del mundo, la razón era muy fácil y era SUBSISTIR, no miente si dijera que tenía miedo, miedo de que todo lo que estaba viviendo en aquel momento se rompiera, que Eren y el no fueran nada, que su pequeña hija que era su sol no existiera, que todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder llegar donde estaban a una vida sin titanes, a una vida que les dañaba en lo más mínimo, donde habían escuelas gratuitas, muchos hospitales, y otras cosas, donde sus dos adoraciones estaban hasta cerca de las 2 de la tarde en clase y luego volvían a casa mientras él los esperaba ya fuera del trabajo, como todo aquello podría ser una mentira, no...no lo creía últimamente tenía muchas pesadillas con él por el libro que su pequeño esposo le había leído pero...¿cómo es que llegamos a un mundo donde los titanes no existen?, ¿Cómo es que llegamos a un mundo donde Levi era un simple obrero y Eren un pequeño profesor de escuela primaria?, esa es una respuesta muy fácil solo tenemos que adentrarnos en la historia de hace 10 años, en una historia completamente sangrienta con demasiadas muertes, demasiada tristeza pero...esa es la historia de Levi y Eren, es la historia de cómo se conocieron, la historia de cómo tuvieron que subsistir para poder llegar donde están, la historia de cómo tuvieron a su primer hijo con mucho esfuerzo, con mucho dolor y casi muerte...pero...de verdad esta historia ¿tendrá un final feliz?...quizás...pero para ello, iremos hacia el pasado...el pasado que no es muy lindo recordar...

.

.

.

…10 años antes...

.

.

.

Se podía ver a un grupo de no más de 8 personas haciendo diferentes tareas, como por ejemplo ver los cadetes que estaban en ese entonces para poder entrar al ejército o mejor dicho al equipo de Levi, era muy difícil lograr entrar ahí pero una vez adentro tenías que dar el 100% de ti o si no simplemente serias presa fácil para los titanes.

-Fue el puesto número 5 entre los mejores -Comentó mientras tomaba su taza de café- no creo que sea de los mejores pero...no estamos quedando sin material-

-Eso lo sabemos Hanji no tienes que ser así tampoco -Habló petra- Aun así él tiene que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que nosotros logremos aceptarlo.

-Quizás Mikasa Ackerman fue la número uno, no muestra sentimiento alguno y se ve que es fuerte quizás hasta podríamos comparar su fuerza con la tuya Levi.

Este solo bufó mientras terminaba de arreglar sus documentos.

-Traigan a Ackerman aquí, quiero hablar con ella antes de siquiera pensar en meterla al escuadrón, sino simplemente se puede ir a otra división donde esperemos que no se la coman los titanes como lo hacen con la mayoría de las personas que aquí son rechazadas.

El silencio que se formó fue demasiado grande pero aun así solo se acomodó en la silla para luego levantarse de allí, espero a que Hanji se fuera por lo que había pedido que era ver a Ackerman en 10 minutos no más o si no simplemente no vería a nadie. Caminó tranquilamente hacia su despacho donde vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta, tomo el pomo de esta y entro.

-Tú...¿Quién eres...? -Preguntó entrando por completo y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Pues...yo soy...-

La expresión de Levi no cambio ni con el nombre del contrario solamente le miro frío pero algo si le llamaba la atención ¿cómo era que él...había logrado llegar hasta allí...?

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola minna-san! :D perdón por no escribir capitulo u.u el colegio no me deja, les juro que los clausuraria u.u**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no pertenecen, estos son absolutamente de Hajime Isayama. **

**Aclaraciones****: Intentaré subir un cap. por semana ya que la fucking escuela esta matando mis neuronas**

**Este es un fic Riren. **

* * *

-Y bien ¿me diras el por que has venido?-

-vine en representación de mi hermana mikasa, dice que se siente indispuesta y que no quiere verle o al menos no ahora-  
-ackeman mikasa el soldado número uno verdad-  
Eren solo asintió mirando a la nada esta vez, aquel soldado le intimidaba de sobremanera, desde su primer encunetro que no le gustaba para nada verle, se sentía demaciado raro ya que la diferecia de fuerza era muy grande  
-bien vete no te necesito-  
-pero señor-  
-eh dicho que te vallas o acaso no comprendes lo que te digo-le miro desafiante  
-esta bien señor, me ire ahora mismo-se dio la vuelta  
-por sierto, dile a tu hermana no se pueden suspender lo que es una orden del capitan rivaille-le comento suspirando-la quiero mañana a primera hora, vete y si no llega a venir mañana no vengas tú en su lugar, yo puedo ir perfectamente-  
-si señor-suspiro derrotado esta vez, ¿cuando volveria a cubrir a su hermana de nueva cuenta?, la respuesta era fácil, nunca más  
Levi quedo completamente solo miro a la nada y se sento en la oficina, que aria, sentía su pecho agitado por la presencia de aquel muchacho, devia meterlo en la tropa de exploración, pero... ¿Cómo lo aria?, no era muy buena idea un secuestro...esperen un momento  
-titanes...-  
¡Eso era!, eren se podía transformar en titan, era una buena forma de atraerlo, claro que lo tendria parejito y esa ackerman la mantendría al margen por faltar  
-¡hanji!-la llamo  
-¿Qué deceas levi?-  
-trae a eren en cuanto puedas y a su hermana, seran del equipo de rivaille y entrenalos tanto como puedas, mañana saldremos a matar titanes-  
-¿no crees que es muy pronto, se que es un día completo pero de todos modos, ellos recién salieron de la escuela no podrían acerlo-  
-no me importa, ve por ellos ahora-  
-¡pero...!-  
-¿dije ahora no?, fuera-  
Hanji se retiro de allí suspirando que idea mas loca había tenido levi

.

Mikasa entrenaba comodamente, como se le ocurría al comendante imbecil para ella llamarla para ser del equipo de el, mientras que hace un par de días había casi matado a su querido y denominado hermano menor  
-es solo un maldito enano-mascullaba golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la pared  
-¡mikasa ya llegue!-anunció su llegada  
Habían logrado tener una pequeña casa para ellos 3, mikasa, eren y armin quien ahora asia las compras, intentaban meterse a alguna legión pero por el momento trabajan para ganarse la vida  
-que te dijo el enano aquel-  
-que fueras mañana sin escusa de nada-le miro-no entiendo por que faltaste-  
-no queria ver a ese enano que te maltrato hace muy poco tiempo-  
-mikasa eso ya paso, no actues como el adulto aquí-  
-pues lo soy, soy mayor que tu por meses asique por favor no te metas en lo que te digo que es bueno y no es bueno-  
-¡no eres mi madre!-  
-soy la unica adulto aquí-le miro-eren, por favor asme caso, venga, prepare algo de comer ¿si?-  
El menor solo apreto los puños y se dio la vuelta suspirando, tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpear algo  
-eres una...-

.

Ya era entrada la mañana cuando Hanji logro traer a los tres, se había dado cuenta de que Armin era alguien que era de exelentes planes  
-Levi me pidió que los preparara ya que mañana saldremos a matar titanes-le sonríe  
-¿y yo a que vine?-  
-es fácil eren te transformas en titan y tu armin ers un genio en planes los necesitamos a ambos-  
-esta bien-suspiraron ambos chicos resignados de su destino

.

Dos hombres solo miraban maliciosos asia dentro del castillo donde se encontraban el sargento junto con Eren  
-ya sabes lo que hay que hacer-  
-también al sargento-  
-claro que si-se rieron ambos  
-eso sera el golpe bajo para el escuadrón, sargento Levi sera un gusto volver a tenerlo de esa forma nuevamente...-

* * *

em respondiendo a los review  
uchiha mikasa lo siento pero es riren n.n si gustas puedo poner especiales reri pero no duraran mas de dos capitulos a lo mucho besitos :D


End file.
